Some electronic devices (e.g., portable terminals, mobile terminals, mobile pads, media players, tablet computers, handheld computers, Personal Digital Assistants (PDAs) or the like) can provide a digital camera function to take a picture of mega pixels or more and display the taken picture through a high-definition screen, and have a plurality of image sensors for the digital camera function to capture one or more images.